Affinity (Bayonetta)
Affinities come in a variety of types, each wielding a different weapon and having some unique attacks. They have very low health and are quite weak and slow compared to most other Angels, though they can be overwhelming in numbers. When at low health and on the verge of dying they tend to do a war-cry and go into a berserk state. Like all angels, when in this state they attack much faster and have a very high resistance to staggering effects.Affinity A: Slightly more common than other Affinities, it carries a long golden staff that has a circular head piece at its top. When preparing to swing the top of the staff begins to spin, making a distinct high-pitched ring. On harder difficulties the swing time for it's attacks are much shorter and it tends to use a fast cleave that has no audible cue. Affinity B: The ranged support of most groups of Angels. It carries a trumpet, which it uses to fire pink and gold orbs of celestial energy at Bayonetta from far away. When it's about to launch an attack it blows on it's trumpet, giving an audible cue that a ranged attack is incoming. Using this cue will allow the player to dodge it's attacks even if it is off-screen. During Witch Time Bayonetta can target the launched orb and hit it, causing it to change black and purple, and launching it back in the direction it came from to damage to an enemy angel in it's path. Affinity C: The Angel's "heavy artillery", it carries with it a sousaphone, which wraps around it's body and prevents it from flying. It attacks with a slow but powerful sweeping beam that arcs across the entire battlefield. The animation and audio cue for this attack is long and loud, as is the attack itself, giving Bayonetta ample time to evade the attack. Unlike other Angel attacks, this attack seems to be so powerful that it causes damage to even other Angels that fight along side the Affinity C. Affinity D: Is the heavy hitter of the Affinities. It carries a large black and gold flail, which it will spin over it's head for a moment before attacking. This Affinity is incredibly resistant to stagger, much more than its counterparts, making it difficult to interrupt it's attacks effectively. Its attacks do higher damage than other Affinities, but it still does low damage compared to most other Angels. Affinity E: The most difficult of the Affinities to combat effectively. It carries a black halberd, and is wreathed in flames that cause Bayonetta to flinch and take damage if she tries to hit them with melee attacks. They can only be damaged with ranged attacks such as Kulshedra and gunfire, or with Durga Fire. During Witch Time their flames do not harm Bayonetta and they can be attacked normally with any weapon. Comboing them effectively during Witch Time will extinguish the fire that cloaks their bodies, allowing Bayonetta to deal with them more easily, however when they recover they will do a war-cry or taunt and reignite themselves. Aside from this fiery state they act almost identically to Affinity A, however they appear to be slightly less aggressive. On harder modes this behavior is the opposite, with Affinity Es going for all-out attacks. See: Bayonetta